The Alternative
by Miss.MassacreX
Summary: "A's" side of the story over the situation that happened with Beyond Birthday, or Backup, as she knew him. *WARNING* I do not Own Death-Note nor any of the characters affiliated with either Death-Note or Death-Note: Another Note. "Alternative", or "A" in this series is my own vision/creation of a female A from Wammy's BBxA MattxA scattering throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Death Note chatacters, they belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata . The characters in this story do not really exist. The ones not made by Takeshi and Tsugumi are of my own creation and are works of fiction as well.

* * *

Chapter One

Quillish Wammy stood at the doorway of the orphanage with my bags in his wrinkled hands, going over the rules of the Wammy House in a calm, kind voice, "You will be learning for most the day in a classroom with your teacher Roger. For your comfort we offer most anything you require for style of clothing and to your comfort, we want to put you in an environment where you are at the top of your intellect so you may absorb as much information as possible. You only have one colleague at the moment, you will meet him in the study room as soon as you finish getting settled in. You room is up the stairway all the way at the end of the hall, very last door." I took my bags with shaky hands and ran up the stairs as fast as my 6 year old legs would carry me, speeding past the hallway it seemed more as if I had entered a high class hotel instead of an orphanage.

I came to a halt at the last door putting my hand on the smooth gold-colored knob, pulling the door open to reveal a large room with a sky blue canopy bed and oak wood vanity resting against the white walls and hard-wood floor. It was more extravagant than anything I could have hoped or dreamed for, it was my old bedroom. Well minus the disgustingly sweet faced dolls that I had hated, grand piano and pink ribbons that my late parents had insisted were adorable.

I set my bags on the silk blanketed bed, running my hand acrossed it my mind flashed for a moment, and there were bloodstains on the bed, gunshots rang through my ears and my eyes began to moisten, so I clamped them shut. Upon re-opening them I ran my hand back over the sheets. _That moment is gone, my parents are dead, That is a fact, but this is NOT that room, I'm not in Nevada, I'm not in danger anymore. _

I opened my bags and pulled out the articles of clothing, setting them neatly in the drawers of the vanity, a subtle glance to the mirror was all it took to get me staring. I saw what most people would of me, long, layered blonde hair with fringed side bangs, tanned skin and full lips for a child, but then I got to my eyes, most people would see them as a ocean blue with flecks of gold, thats what I saw in pictures, but in the mirror my eyes showed bloody red. It scared me, names and numbers above people always seemed to taunt and confuse me, my eyes shifted back to my bed, and I continued unpacking. The last item to come out of my bags was a medium sized teddy bear, I ran my fingers through its dark, plush fur. The red silk ribbon brushed my hand briefly and I smiled, my bear always relaxed me.

Closing the door to my new bedroom I walked down the halls and into the main lobby, I wandered into the only room thats door was slightly ajar. A boy with natural raven hair was sitting in the center of a circle composed of books. His numbers showed above his head, but no name, I'm not sure whether this bothered or comforted me. He must have been 3 or 4 years my elder. He turned and his eyes connected with mine, not realizing that I had been staring, I blushed. Turning on my heels I grabbed the books set out on the table, same subjects as the boy had. My eidetic memory had every single page saved to my brain within an hour, theories, furmulas and quotes swimming in my head. I crossed my legs Indian style on the light wooden floor and watched the boy continue his reading, five minutes passing before he closed his books and walked into the room. "These are tests on the material you have just read, I will be taking the books from you and you are not allowed to share answers. Both tests have the same questions so the scoring shall be fair. L himself shall grade these tests and give you your name accoring to how well you do. Once completed you should hand these tests to me, please refrain from speaking at all for the duration of this test. Once handed your booklet you may begin."

Wammy handed me a booklet labeled "Female" and a sharp number two pencil, I set in immediatly to filling in the bubbles and blanks, multiple questions were always the easiest, often quoting the passage the question originated. The written answers were somewhat vague and a little too misleading for my taste, but I answered none the less. An hour had passed before me and the raven haired boy passed in our booklets. We were then led to a room with two chairs set next to eachother, and asked to wait. I grabbed a piece of paper that had been left on a desk nearby and started idly doodling and writing down the boys numbers, trying to figure out their meaning.

"Dates..no, its decreasing in a uniform amount of time/ So a timer, but for what, maybe-" "What are you mumbling about?" The raven haired boy glanced my way and whispered in a demanding voice. "Numbers, nothing to worry about." The boy looked, troubled, over my head and began to speak but was silenced as another boy a year older then him sat in the chair that was placed in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2: L

*** (1) Wthin the next 2 or three chapters you may see a poem within the story that you have read before on Quizilla "BB Above Your Head" by xXKMissMurderKXx, it's my poem, I published it on Quizilla three years ago and when I went to put the warning up there that I would be re-publishing it here I couldn't remember my password, and I have so many email addresses that I forget which one I associated with my quizilla. Gomen Nasai. I may edit one or two of the lines, I wrote the poem a while ago and upon re-reading it I've decided the poem needs revision. (2) I apologize for the misspellings, dissapearance of words or seeming lack of grammar skills that may follow with these stories, I'm new to this site and haven't the patience for tutorials, or spell check for that matter (I type like LIGHTNING). I however will correct anything that I notice or that is pointed out to me. Now without further ado, Chapter Two.***

* * *

I felt as if I was looking at a slightly older clone of the boy I had met earlier as I squinted at the one in front of me, black hair, ivory skin, coal coloured eyes. "I am L." His first few words upon sitting by us. _So this is the one that was to grade the tests? He's nothing more than a child like me and the other boy, could this truely be THE L? _My thoughts became sketpical as I eyed "L" in front of me. Seemingly unaffected by the look I was giving him he continued. "I didn't expect that one of my first generation sucessors would be a girl. But as it is I have graded your tests unbiased." I wasn't sure whether I should feel offended or falttered about the gender comment, and decided not to dwell on it out of respect for what that simple initial carried with it. _His name is L Lawliet, so he is the real L, but why so blunt, was he raised without manners?_

"The girl is now named A, or Alternative. She is my number one sucessor and the first option you should go to if something should happen to me, our intellect is equal, she is the alternative to L. I'm sure you understand what that means Wammy. The boy is B, or 'Back-up' should anything happen to A then B will take her place as my sucessor, as well in the case that A and I both die, B will become L." L then looked at both B and I and shook our hands, "Welcome to Wammy's".

I walked out of that room and was escorted with B to the "play room", both of us being told that we would have the rest of the day to settle in and prepare for tomorrow's work. The play room was filled with a blinding array of colors, neon greens to bright reds and blues. I grabbed the single silver Gameboy Advanced SP and turned the power switch to "On", Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance flashed on the screen before me, and I heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind. "What are you doing?" B looked at me with curious eyes as I moved my fingers along the buttons of the Gameboy. "Playing Super Mario, what does it look like silly?" I shut the game off and smiled at the boy, his numbers hovering lazily above his head. "Oh.." B looked away with a slight blush on his face, "Whats your name?" He inquired, his voice soft. "I am A." I answered monotonously, feeling as if I had been robbed of my identity. " No, I mean your real name, you're not really A, just as I am not B, but I can't see your name." B finished his sentance in a mumble so quiet that I barely caught his last comment.

"Can you see names too?" I asked the boy hopefully. "Usually, they are right above people with numbers, but yours isn't there, only the numbers." B then frowned above my head and under his breath said something along the lines of "dangerously low." Disregarding that last nonsensical comment I grabbed his arm, pulling him into a hug. "Im not insane! You see them too!" B returned the hug and smiled shyly at me, "Does this mean that we are friends?" He questioned with a slight blush on his face. "Well not entirely, you haven't asked me to be your friend yet, nor have I asked you to be mine." I said, putting my index finger to my lip thoughfully. "My name is Beyond, will you be my frined A?" Beyonds name started showing in faded red letters above his head, joining the numbers. _Now all thats missing is a last name._ I thought to myself, satisfied with that accomplishment. "Yes, I will be your friend, Beyond." I smiled warmly at the boy and released him from the hug. "But what about **your **name?" Beyond, B, Backup, looked at me with anticipation, "Maybe later." I smiled devilishly at him, returning to my game.

A faint bell rung in the distance and I looked up from my game, it must have been an hour since my conversation with B, I turned to see him sitting behind me, watching me fascinated as I had played my game. _I noticed he had been like that the whole time, doesn't he have something better to do?_ Wammy entered the playroom and escorted us into the dining room, where L was sitting fetal positioned on the bench seats of the lunch table, peering at us through the bangs that covered his owl-like eyes. Beyond and I joined him in haste, stomachs rumbling at the thought of warm food. "You really should try to sit like this more often A and B, it will increase your thinking abilities by roughly 40%." B immediately sat in that position, following L's oders exactly. Im a little less conforming so I pulled one of my knee's up to my chest and left the other one on the ground. "Wammy! Could you get A and B some cake?" I looked horrified at L, not only did his remark seem disrespectful but also less like a request and more like a demand. "L if you dared regard one of the adults of my home like that-" "There are no adult's of your home, they are dead." My eyes widened at L, surely no-one could be that insensitive, considering he likely was an orphan as well.

"I dont mean to be rude, it's just a fact so you shouldn't get upset about it. Either way, it's time for cake." A plate of strawberry short cake was soon placed in front of all three of us at the table. "Thank you, ." I bowed my head at the aged man and smiled politely, earning a nod and light smile in return. After a few moments of cake eating Beyond spoke, "Me and A are friends now L." I looked at B and before I could correct him L stated, "A and I, would be the proper grammar, always mention yourself last. But that is good news, it's always good to have a friend." L looked down almost sadly and I was led to wonder if he had ever had one himself. With the way he seemed to treat other people I wouldn't doubt if he was completely friendless.

I finished my cake quickly and stood up, plate in hand, to leave the room. "Where are you going?" L questioned, looking at me sideways with whip cream on the side of his mouth. "I no longer wish to be in the company of L, I will be taking my plate to the sink and retiring back to my room, you are wlecome to join me there until bed-time." I said directing my words to Beyond and completely ignoring L. _I hope that Beyond never becomes as blunt and rude as L. _"Hmph.. fine" L said indignantly, crossing his arms childishly across his chest, fork still in hand. "I don't want to see you either." I set my plate in the sink and caught sight of Wammy from the corner of my eye, shaking his head and laughing lightly at the scene in front of him. "You may all be geniuses, but you still act just like children, that's good to know." Beyond looked at Wammy, his ego taking over, "Hey don't include me here, these two are the one's arguing." "Well L started it!" I turned my head up defiantly.

L looked at me curiously as I sauntered over to him. "I suppose I owe you an apology" L started. "No, but I may owe you one after this." I smirked and stuffed the plate containing the remainders of his strawberry shortcake into his face. Beyond started laughing uncontrollably. "Kya ha ha ha ha ha!" "B, I don't think your laugh sounds quite right, it's almost.. evil." I remarked looking at him questioningly. "Oh? Then I must practice it!" He grinned at me and grabbed my hand as we set off to hang out in my bedroom. On the way up the stairs I noticed the numbers above B's head lower by another single digit. "Hey B, what do those numbers mean anyways?" He looked worridly at me and stated "We'll discuss it when we get into your room, just so we know no-one will hear us."

* * *

Okay sorry if this chapter seem's rushed, I'm just trying to get as much out as possible because I hate having only one chapter in a story. Reviews and the like are always welcome, and NO nothing perverted is going to happen in A's Room, she's only 6 at this point in the story and B is 9. L is 12 but looks a tad bit younger than he his. :P. Anyways I'm taking requests for Death Note stories and I have no limits to what I write, So feel free to inbox me a message of a pairing you would like to see and maybe a few details along the lines of what you would like included. OH and I just figured out how to put lines in here \=^-^=/


End file.
